Guys in the Ghost Zone
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny, Skulker, Johnny, and Box Ghost are all part of a plot to make all the girls disappear into the Real World and the guys into the Ghost Zone after a fight with their girlfriends. One shot warning spoilers!


**This is a one shot so you know. I got this idea from that episode Girls Night Out and thought of this and just had to get it out. If it's lame, I've got better stories then this, I just want everyone to know what I thought would be pretty cool if this happened. Review please!!**

Maddie was doing her normal stuff like washing dishes and junk. You see Jazz walking into the kitchen with a sigh and then sat on a chair reading, "How to Help Brother's With Girlfriend Issues For Dummies". Maddie cocked her eyebrows and sat right by her.

"Is there anything wrong dear?" Asked Maddie.

"Danny had a fight with Sam," told Jazz.

"About what?" Asked Maddie as Jazz sipped her tea and showed a Newspaper with Danny on the front cover in ghost form with a bunch of fan girls.

"Don't ask," said Jazz, "Danny went to the Ghost Zone to cut some steam."

"Are you sure he's ok?" Asked Maddie.

"Sure, it's not like he'll do something stupid like join a group of male ghosts and plan some plot to get rid of girls in the Ghost Zone or something," smiled Jazz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was with a bunch of ghosts with his arms crossed and a grim on his face.

"So let me get this straight, we just had a fight with our girlfriends?" Asked Danny, "and now they're all in the Real World so they can cut off some steam?"

"Well of coarse sweety," smiled the Lunch Lady sweetly, "she was arguing with you about you hanging with your fan girls. Johnny, you had a fight with Kitten about you flirting with other human girls. Skulker, you had an argument with Ember how you like to spend time hunting more then spend time with her and then there's Bertrand who just had a fight with Spectra how she uses her time more with being young then planning your marriage."

"Well duh, she had to cancel our wedding because of that Fenton kid," grumped Bertrand.

"Why aren't you with them?" Asked Johnny.

"Because Box Ghost and I are already married," told Lunch Lady.

"I still think it's gross," muttered Danny.

"Well this is perfect, all of us men just had a fight with our girls and now are just sick of females period," snickered Skulker.

"Ugh, I am so mad," Glared Danny as he put both hands on his mouth and blew a kiss, making the Lunch Lady disappear.

"Whoa, what did you just do?" Asked Bertrand.

"You think Kitty's the only one who can get rid of her opposite sex?" Smirked Danny, "I actually just sent her to the Real World, it's a power I never used. It leaves them in the Real World forever with no way of getting here, unless I do this," he told as he blew another kiss and the Lunch Lady came back.

"Ow!" Yelped the Lunch Lady.

"I love your power," smiled Johnny.

"It is the most demanding power I have ever seen! I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!" Shouted Box Ghost.

"With that power, we can get rid of all the women," grinned Skulker.

"Well, I can't just blow a kiss to every single woman in the Ghost Zone," told Danny.

"Or can we?" Grinned Skulker, "I have a sound system. With some technology, we can get rid of all the women in the Ghost Zone and have our own little women free world to ourselves."

"I like the sound of this Skulker, and Box Ghost can get the equipment," smiled Danny.

"And I can round all the men here," smiled Johnny.

"While I close all the Ghost Portals," smiled Bertrand.

"Guys, time for our little guys night out," smirked Danny as you see the five guys with their grins.

Skulker got out the sound system with some of Danny's help. Box Ghost got some equipment and stuff, while Johnny captured all the men with Youngblood's ship and crew he borrowed since Youngblood was trying out being a Cowboy. Amity Park was last since it had a portal nearer. Sam was still mad at Danny and was walking with Tucker.

"Dude, you know you're the only girl for him," told Tucker.

"Oh really, then why does he have to go and kiss his little fan girls?" Grumped Sam.

"It was only on the cheek Sam, it wasn't like it was on the lips. Now if it was on the lips, then you'd have to worry," said Tucker.

"Tucker, he kissed some curly haired girl on the lips," pointed out Sam.

"Ok, but I'm sure it didn't mean anything," smiled Tucker as he just saw Johnny on a pirate ship, "does he have to go that far?"

"Apparently Danny does have to go that far," said Sam.

"No, I mean Johnny 13 is on Youngblood's pirate ship," told Tucker as Sam looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Ok, get all the men and boys," ordered Johnny as you see a bunch of skeleton ghosts grab all the males all over Amity Park.

"Sam!" Shouted Tucker as he was picked up by a skeleton ghost and flown to the pirate ship.

"Tucker!" Gasped Sam, "oh no, he's grabbing all the men, that means he must have Danny too, I have to tell Maddie."

Johnny sailed back into the Ghost Zone with all the men and dumped them. Danny grinned as Skulker got the sound system ready for him to use his powers.

"Now fire," ordered Skulker as Danny used his kissing power and all the women or female vanished into thin air.

"Aw man, why am I in the Ghost Zone?" Wondered Tucker with all the guys chattering like crazy.

"How did we get here?" Asked Dash.

"I don't know, but we're doomed!" Shouted Quan.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure when Danny will get us out," smiled Tucker.

"Yeah, Fentern will get us out," relieved Dash as you see on the stage five male ghosts Skulker, Box Ghost, Bertrand, Johnny, and Danny Phantom as everyone gasped.

"No way," shocked Tucker, "Danny's part of this?"

"We're doomed," said Dash.

"Joan of Ark!" Shouted Lancer.

"Time to get this party started," smirked Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And then all the men disappeared into the ship. I think this was caused by a ghost," told Sam.

"That would make sense," agreed Jazz.

"Indeed," sighed Maddie who then sat on the couch.

"If I'm correct, Johnny sent all the males into the Ghost Zone," told Maddie, "it seems he took all the men from the globe."

"And where do ya think he took all the women to?" Said Ember who fazed into the house as Maddie got out her gun.

"What are you doing here ghost?" Asked Maddie.

"I came here to cut some steam after a fight with my boyfriend and then when I got to the Ghost Zone, I saw that dipstick with my boyfriend with some weird device and then heard something and disappeared," told Ember.

"Wait, you saw Danny?" Shocked Sam.

"Yeah, I was wondering why he was with my boyfriend and then . . . well, disappeared," told Ember.

"Who is your boyfriend anyway?" Asked Maddie.

"Skulker," answered Ember.

"Ok, I'm not sure to be terrified or really grossed out," snickered Jazz.

"Hey, he's with the goth girl, so we're even," smiled Ember.

"We need to reverse whatever sent you here," told Sam as she went to the basement and tried to get to the Ghost Zone, but it was blocked with a shield, "hey, I can't get through."

"Of coarse not dipstick, do ya think I tried not to get there? Not even the normal portals work," glared Ember.

"Tell me about it," agreed Kitty, "I was gonna get back to Johnny, but then I saw him with Danny and the others and then they had some strange device and before I could get to the bottom of this, I vanished."

"This is strange, Danny must've known about this," thought Sam.

"I don't know, I just had a fight with Johnny moments ago, guys can be so juvenile," said Kitty.

"Tell me about it," agreed Sam as Maddie cocked her eyebrows.

"Ok, we need to know what Danny was doing with Skulker and Johnny," said Jazz.

"Well, he was also with Box Ghost and Bertrand," told Kitty.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wondered Spectra who was in her dark form, "I can't get to the Ghost Zone."

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Who put up this shield?" told Sam.

"Wait, Spectra, did you have a fight with Bertrand?" Asked Maddie.

"Yeah, he thinks I want to be young more then relying on our marriage," grumped Spectra.

"Hm, I think I know how to reverse the shield," smiled Maddie.

"How?" Asked Sam.

"Just wait," told Maddie as the girls stood blank.

"Mom, you want us to wait?" Shocked Jazz.

"I think this was the cause of somebody we know that has to learn things the hard way, you kids just run upstairs and I'll deal with the ghost that made this portal," told Maddie as the girls went upstairs and she stood with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was having fun with Skulker, Johnny, and the others with their guy ways. But then after a while, of being a guy and burping all over the place, he felt a little sick.

"You want some pop?" Asked Skulker.

"No thank you," moped Danny.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Box Ghost.

"I don't know, I mean I have all this and I can be a guy, but . . . I'm not happy," moped Danny, "I think I'm missing something."

"Is it your girlfriend?" Asked Johnny.

"I know she gets emotional at times, but she just knows how to make me happy for some reason. I don't know what I'd do without her and I'm also sick because I've been kind of a jerk lately," said Danny, "heck, we're supposed to be enemies."

"You have a point, I do miss hunting you," admitted Skulker.

"I think it's time we go back to our normal ways and stop being a bunch of jerks," smiled Bertrand as the others agreed.

The five guys got to the sound system as Danny looked back to the four guys.

"You know guys, I do miss having fun with you and just being guys, can we do this in Christmas?" Asked Danny.

"Sure, anytime," smiled Skulker as Danny did a blow kiss on the sound system and all the girls and females returned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam wondered why she and Jazz had to wait. Jazz was thinking the same thing. It had been an hour and soon Spectra, Kitty, and Ember disappeared.

"Ok, what happened?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know," answered Jazz as the girls went downstairs seeing Maddie still facing the portal with a glare on her face.

Sam went to the portal and realized she can go through.

"Hey, no more shield," smiled Sam, "everything's back to normal, what did you do Mrs. Fenton?"

"I didn't do a thing, I'm waiting for the one responsible for this," glared Maddie as the girls wondered what she was thinking.

Danny came back with Tucker as he landed and changed back.

"Hey Mom," smiled Danny as he faced Sam, "Sam, there's something I have to tell you."

"Not until after I talk to you!" Glared Maddie as Danny saw that look.

"You found out didn't you?" Asked Danny.

"You bet right I did, you are in a lot of trouble young man. Using some sort of device to get all the women into the Real World, you could've put the whole town in danger, what were you thinking?" Demanded Maddie.

"Wait, you were responsible for this?!" Shouted Jazz.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was angry and needed to have a guys alone time," told Danny.

"If you want a guy alone time, go to the boy's bathroom or go with Tucker to his house or something, but don't go wondering into the Ghost Zone making all the girls go to the Real World and the guys in the Ghost Zone," glared. Maddie.

"I'm grounded aren't I?" Asked Danny.

"Oh big time mister. Now, I need you to give your girlfriend an apology for scaring her like that and for putting her and the whole town in danger," glared Maddie.

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what I was thinking and sorry about the fan girl thing, I didn't think it was gonna make you that emotional," moped Danny.

"No, I should be sorry, I was over reacting, I should know I'm the only girl for you and I'll try not to over react next time," smiled Sam, "as long as you don't kiss any girl on the lips."

"Deal," smiled Danny.

"Now fly yourself upstairs, you'll be grounded for five months for this incident," protested Maddie as Danny flew and fazed upstairs.

"Aw man," moaned Danny as he laid down on his bed.


End file.
